Jung Leo or Jung Taekwoon? (jekyll & hyde series)
by J.C. Nafra Ice
Summary: The cute Jung Taekwoon or The cool Jung Leo, he still your boyfriend. / Leo X You! VIXX fic! (Jekyll & Hyde series) [next series N ver.]


Jung Leo or Jung Taekwoon? (jekyll & hyde series)

J.C. Nafra Ice (ByZLN1004xx)

One shoot

Romance, etc.

T/PG-13

A/N: 안녕~^^ ini fanfic series pertama aku, jadi aku mohon, kasih kritik dan sarannya ya^^ 고마워

Warning[!]: typo(s), bad EYD, and other

* * *

 _ **Whoever you are, you're still my boyfriend.**_

 _ **I love you more**_

* * *

Liburan musim panas sudah dimulai sejak seminggu yang lalu. Hampir semua pelajar di kota Seoul sangat senang menyambutnya, tak terkecuali kamu.

Kini kamu tengah berada di depan sebuah gedung agensi ternama di Korea Selatan, Jelly Fish Entertainment.

Kamu memasuki gedung agensi itu dengan senyuman yang terukir diwajahmu. Kamu menyapa setiap staff yang ada disana, lalu melangkah menuju ruang latihan dengan tulisan 'VIXX' di depan pintunya.

 _Tok.. tok.. tok.._

 _Cklek.._

Kamu mengetuk pintu itu sebelum membuka dan memasuki ruangan itu. Kamu hanya melihat N, Ken, dan Hyuk saja disana.

"Hakyeon _oppa,_ Taekwoon _oppa eodiyo_?" Tanyamu menghampiri N yang sedang melakukan pemanasan.

N berhenti sebentar dari pemanasannya lalu menatapmu, "Ah, Taekwoonie sedang berada di ruangannya, kau kesana saja" jawab Hakyeon diiringi senyuman.

"Baiklah, aku kesana dulu, _annyeong~_ " Kamu tersenyum lalu melangkah ke sebuah pintu di pojok ruangan.

" _Annyeong~~_ " balas N, Ken dann Hyuk.

Kamu membuka perlahan pintu itu dan mengintip sebentar sebelum memasuki ruangan itu.

Di dalam ruangan itu, Leo tengah asik dengan pianonya, kamu tersenyum melihat Leo yang terlihat sangat serius dengan pianonya, bahkan ia tak sadar jika kamu sedang memperhatikannya.

Kamu berjalan perlahan mendekati Leo, lalu memeluk Leo dari belakang dan mencium pipi kiri Leo sekilas.

Leo menghentikan permainan pianonya lalu membuka matanya dan menatapmu dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

"Jangan terlalu serius dengan duniamu,"

Leo tersenyum tipis, masih dengan wajah datarnya "Ya, aku tau, _mianhae_ "

Kamu tersenyum mendengar permintaan maaf dari Leo. Kamu melepaskan pelukanmu dan duduk di samping Leo.

"Taek-"

"Leo"

"Huh? Apa?"

"Panggil aku Leo jika berada di sini"

"Ah, ya, aku lupa, maaf. Tapi aku lebih senang memanggilmu Taekwoon daripada Leo" ucapmu sambil menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan asal.

"Kenapa?" Leo menatapmu heran.

" _Because Leo is cold, rarely smiling, and he just nod or shake his head when he get a question_ " jawabmu tanpa menatap Leo, dan masih asik menekan tuts piano dengan asal.

" _And Taekwoon, he is a lovely guy, cute, kind, humble, and he always smiling when he see kids, animal, and other things what he likes_ " lanjutmu dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahmu.

Leo terdiam mendengar ucapanmu, lalu dengan perlahan ia meraih tanganmu yang masih memainkan tuts piano dengan asal.

" _Look at me_ " Leo meraih dagumu dengan tangannya yang lain, agar kamu dapat menatapnya.

Kamu menatap mata Leo yang juga menatapmu dengan pandangan yang lembut, bukan tatapan khas Leo, ini tatapan seorang Taekwoon.

" _No matter I'm Leo or Taekwoon, I'm still your boyfriend._ " Suara lembut Leo menyapa pendengaranmu, dan menangkupkan kedua pipimu.

Kamu tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil, sebelum Leo memberikan sebuah kecupan di puncak kepalamu.

Setelah Leo melepaskan kecupannya, ia memelukmu dan kamu membalasnya.

* * *

" _Chagiya~~_ " Leo, atau sekarang ia menjadi seorang Taekwoon, memelukmu dari belakang. Ia menaruh dagunya di bahumu.

"Hmm.." Kamu memegang tangannya yang melingkar di pinggangmu, dan mengelusnya lembut.

Taekwoon mengangkat kepalanya dari bahumu, dan menyandarkannya kembali di atas puncak kepalamu.

" _Chagiya~~_ " Taekwoon kembali memanggilmu, namun dengan nada merajuk.

Kamu terkekeh kecil mendengar nada merajuk Taekwoon. Lalu kamu membalikan badanmu menghadap tubuh tinggi Taekwoon.

" _Ne,_ ada apa _oppa_?" Kamu menatap mata Taekwoon.

"Aku ingin es krim, ayo kita ke taman" Taekwoon mengeluarkan suara lembutnya yang terkesan imut.

Kamu kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah imut kekasihmu. "Baiklah, ayo" Balasmu.

Taekwoon tersenyum lebar, lalu menarik tanganmu untuk keluar rumah dan pergi menuju Taman kota. Kamu hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Taekwoon sekarang yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan.

Taman kota pada sore hari ini tidak terlalu ramai dan tidak terlalu sepi, hanya ada sekumpulan anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain-main ditengah taman yang diwarnai oleh rerumputan dan beberapa pasang kekasih yang tengah berjalan-jalan santai.

Kamu sedang duduk dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang dan sibuk memakan es krim yang sudah kalian beli sebelumnya, sedangkan Taekwoon tengah bermain dengan beberapa anak-anak kecil yang ada di taman.

Sesekali terdengar tawa bahagia dari mereka, Taekwoon terlihat sangat bahagia saat tengah bermain dengan anak-anak kecil itu.

"Taekwoon _-hyung_ terlihat sangat bahagia, ya?"

"Ya, kau benar." Kamu tersenyum. Lalu kamu tersadar bahwa ada seseorang tengah duduk disebelahmu. Kamu menatap orang itu, lalu memukul bahunya. "Kau mengagetkanku bodoh!"

"Hahahahaha.." Hongbin, seseorang yang duduk disebelahmu tertawa.

"Gak ada yang lucu, Kong!" Kamu cemberut mendengar tawa Hongbin yang semakin kencang.

Hongbin berusaha untuk berhenti tertawa saat melihat tatapan tajam darimu.

"Tapi Taekwoon _hyung_ benar-benar terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, aku suka Taekwoon _hyung_ yang seperti ini, tidak menyeramkan"

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahmu saat mendengar perkataan Hongbin. "Ya, dia terlihat lebih hidup" gumammu.

Taekwoon sesekali menatap dan tersenyum kearahmu, dan megumamkan sesuatu yang membuatmu tersenyum, dan membalasnya juga. Lalu Taekwoon tertawa kecil melihatnya dan kembali bermain dengan anak-anak kecil itu.

 _Isn't I look like a good father for our-future-kids? I love you -Taekwoon._

 _Yes, you are, babo. I love you more -You._

* * *

 _ **Taekwoon memang bertingkah lucu dan imut, sedangkan Leo merupakan sosok yang sangat dingin. Namun, mau itu Taekwoon ataupun Leo, dia tetaplah kekasihmu.**_

 _ **Whatever will happen later, you'll always love him.**_ _ **정택운이**_ _ **,**_ _ **영원히 사랑해요**_

 _ **-**_ **\- FIN -**


End file.
